1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for outputting a frame to be output, which is extracted from a moving image including a plurality of frames, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, concerning apparatuses having moving image reproduction functions, there is an apparatus that has a function of extracting a still image constituting a moving image from the moving image. With the function of this type, when a user designates a frame to be extracted from a plurality of frames included in the moving image, an image of the designated frame can be outputted to a display device such as a liquid crystal monitor to be displayed. In addition, by outputting the frame extracted from the moving image to a printing apparatus, an image corresponding to the frame can be printed on printing paper.
Among the still images included in the moving image, a still image captured when a photographer's hand or an object moves may not be an appropriate output target because of shaking. Thus, Japanese Patent No. 4301236 discusses a technique for analyzing moving image data to acquire a shaking amount of each frame included in the moving image, determining a reference frame based on the acquired shaking amount, and outputting peripheral frames within a predetermined range of the reference frame.
According to this conventional technique, frames low in shaking are handle as output targets. Accordingly, when a plurality of frames are extracted as the output targets, since an interval between the frames with less shaking depends on a content of the moving image, intervals among the plurality of frames of the output targets may vary from one moving image to another.
As a result, even when the user confirms contents of the plurality of frames extracted by the conventional technique, it may be difficult for the user to understand time intervals which the plurality of frames to be output correspond to. In such a case, the user may not be able to understand how objects or scenes included in the plurality of frames have changed in the moving image.